Hataraku Kyubi-sama
by Ligh hodel
Summary: El rey demonio Kyubi, apunto de conquistar la isla Konoha, es detenido por un valiente héroe y obligado a huir. pero por azares del destino aparecerá en japón y tendrá que aprender a vivir como humano, junto con su fiel genera demonio.


Hola querido publico, después de ausentarme tanto tiempo, eh vuelto con una nueva historia, se inspira gran parte en uno de mis animes favoritos, pero esto no quiere decir que será totalmente igual, solo espero les guste pues eh puesto mucho esfuerzo en esta, aquí va…

Advertencia: Parejas crack masivas

Nota del autor: si ya vieron este anime, sabrán como se encuentra el ""héroe' y Mao, en esta historia se encontraran de forma muy diferente, solo espero se den cuenta, aunque será muy obvio jeje.

-(paréntesis)- pensamientos entro de dialogo

-dialogo-

… cambio de escena

1.-El rey demonio en Japón

…..

Hataraku Kyubi-sama

El rey demonio, un ser lleno de maldad, odio e ira hacia la humanidad, el con su grandeza y habilidades estratega formo cuatro ejércitos, los cuales mando a las 4 islas principales que formaban el gran continente Konoha, cada uno de estos ejércitos estaba dirigido por 4 generales demonios, en la isla del norte estaba Shukaku, en la del sur Sasuke, el este Hachibi, y en el oeste Nanabi, y cada uno de estos demonios serbia al rey demonio…Kyubi no Yoko.

Kyubi dirigía con mano firme a sus generales, este residía en la isla central, era fuerte, imponente eh inteligente nada lo detenía a conseguir su único objetivo… conquistar Konoha isla y destruir a la raza humana; sus ejércitos eran imparables, pero siempre tenia que aparecer un piedra en su zapato, esta piedra era un héroe guerrero, con grandes habilidades, este en su travesía logro reunir un poderoso y gran ejercito el cual guio con éxito, destruyendo a cada uno de los cuatro ejercito, yendo al final hacia la fortaleza de Kyubi, aquí es donde empieza nuestra historia…

…

Una gran lucha se estaba desenvolviendo dentro del gigantesco castillo, un gran hombre de desordenada y un poco larga cabellera rojiza de la cual salían un par de de largas y puntiagudas orejas marrones, grandes y exagerados músculos, de piel nívea, manos en las cuales poseía una gigantescas garras, pero lo mas llamativo eran sus ojos, marrones rojizos, llenos de odio, aparte nueve colas, lanzaba ráfagas de energía obscuras a un gurrero de armadura dorada, el cual las repelía con poderosa espada; el demonio dio una voltereta en el aire lanzando púas de energía, el guerrero dio un cuchillazo creando una onda que destruyo las púas y de paso dio de lleno en el demonio, haciéndolo tambalear levemente, esto no fue desaprovechado por el de la armadura, dio un impulso abalanzándose hacia el pelirrojo dando un espadazo logro atravesarle el pecho, el con una mueca de dolor, miro al guerrero.

-¿Cómo es que un simple humano, aun siendo un guerrero, puede acorralarme así? Y en mi propia fortaleza- el de la armadura no dijo nada, solo saco su espada del pecho del pelirrojo y le dio una patada, derribándolo, alzo de nuevo su espada, pero esta vez apuntándola a su cuello, cargo toda su energía dispuesto a acabar con el.

-KYUBI- un sonoro y ronco grito fue lo único pudo escucharse, seguido de un explosión.

En medio del destruido castillo, se encontraban un muy lastimado Kyubi, el guerrero dorado y otro hombre, de cabellera color sangre, ojos amarillentos rodeados por grandes ojeras negras, era poseedor de una larga y anillada cola aparte de unas orejas negras, sostenía al pelirrojo en uno de sus brazos, este después de uno segundos se libero bruscamente el agarre del oji-amarillo.

-Kyubi-sama, lo humanos nos han acorralado y acabado con la mayor parte de nuestro ejercito-hablo frustrado, el oji-marrón solo lo miro, no parecía enojado, pero lo conocía demasiado bien, es estaba furioso.

-Ya me di cuenta Shukaku, solo nos queda una alternativa…-

….

En el hermoso cielo nocturno, podían observarse dos lunas, una grande, color rojo y otra más pequeña color azul, en medio del satélite color rojo, se podían observar dos siluetas.

-HUMANOS, EH DESIDIO ENTREGARLES KONOHA, PERO NO HAN GANADO AUN, REGRESARE Y CUMPLIRE MI OBJETIVO, DESTRUIRLOS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES- flotando en el cielo, extendió su mano abriendo una especie de portal, acto seguido entro en el junto con el pelirrojo de ojeras.

Todos, al ver que el rey demonio, había desaparecido, comenzaron a festejar y gritar con euforia.

….

En un obscuro callejón, dos hombre se miraban con miedo, uno de ellos poseía el cabello largo, un poco arriba de los hombros color rojo obscuro, un largo mechón que cubría la mita de sus ojos, afilados ojos color marrón rojizo, piel blanca, además de delgado, llevaba puesto una especie de kimono ceremonial color negro, una larga capa verde obscura y no llevaba zapatos, el otro hombre poseía pelo rojo sangre un poco corto y despeinado, piel un poco bronceada y unos bellos ojos aquamarin que eran rodeados por grandes ojeras y no poseía cejas, estaba vestido igual que el otro, solo que el kimono era verde y la capa negra, en conclusión eran jóvenes colégialos.

-Kyubi-sama ¿Qué nos paso?, somos humanos- su voz sonó temblorosa, aparte se había vuelto mas frágil.

-y-yo no tengo idea, se supone que nos transportaría a un lugar demasiado alejado de Konoha, pero esto no es lo que planeaba- intento dar un paso, pero fracaso inútilmente al estrellarse con unos bote de basura, cayendo en el proceso-¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación?, no te quedes observando y ayúdame- el oji-aqua asintió, dio unos torpes pasos y extendió su mano hacia el pelilargo quien la tomo, pero en vez de ayudar, termino haciendo que el de piel broceada terminara sobre el, en una posición un tanto…comprometedora.

-Jóvenes, esta es una zona publica les pediré de favor que lo que tengan que hacer lo hagan en algún motel o alguna de sus casas-ambo giraron sus rostros, para ver a un hombre, aparentemente mayor que ellos, vestía como algún tipo de figura autoritaria-¿podrían acompañarme a la estación policiaca?- aun sin entender del todo, se pusieron de pie y a duras penas siguieron al hombre, asta su "carreta mágica".

…

El joven pelirrojo oji-marrón, se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de el pequeño cuarto, frente a el estaba el oficial de policía.

-muy bien joven, yo soy el oficial Ama, y lo traje aquí por que me parece que son unos extranjeros muy perdidos y por que lo que hacías con tu "amigo" esta prohibido en espacios públicos, aunque sea de noche-miro nuevamente al joven frente a el, solo para quedar perdido en su brillante eh hipnótica mirada.

-ahora humano, me dirás todo lo que necesito saber…-

….

En otra habitación se encontraba el oji-aqua, devoraba un plato de un alimento que desconocía totalmente, pero que le encantaba, frente a el se encontraba un oficial de policía que lo miraba divertido.

-SHUKAKU!- ambos voltearon rápidamente hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba Kyubi parado, de brazos cruzados.

-Hey! No puedes entrar así…-callo al instante al ver a los ojos del demonio de las nueve colas.

-Silencio humano-ordeno aun con sus ojos brillantes, el policía solo se quedo callado, mirando hacia la nada-ya descubrí donde nos encontramos-miro a Shukaku y este asintió-nos encontramos en un planeta llamado tierra, en un país llamado Japón-guardo silencio unos segundos- esta es la capital llamada Tokio y este edifico es conoció como "estación de policía"-

-¿policía? –pregunto confuso

-también se le conoce como fuerza policiaca, esta es una agencia nacional encargada de mantener el orden publico-miro al joven oji-aqua y luego hacia la mesa- y esa cosa en la mesa es "Ramen", fideos de harina frita, remojados en jugo de carne con distintas especias y varios vegetales, además carne de distintos animales, es una comida típica de este país-

-valla, este mundo suena interesante- el oji-marron negó con el seño fruncido-¿a no?-

-no lo es, es tan patético-Shukaku lo miro confuso- en este mundo no existe la magia, y los demonios y reyes demonio son imaginarios, ellos no creen que existamos-

-entonces ¿Qué aremos?, no tenemos magia y no sabemos como conseguirla-

-si tenemos magia, pero es limitada…tendremos que vivir como humanos, el tiempo que sea necesario mientras encontramos alguna forma de recuperar nuestra magia-

-Hiuuu que asco- frunció las cejas mientras sacaba la lengua en señal de asco.

-esto no e decisión tuya ni mía, es obligatorio… además solo será poco tiempo, un par de semanas cuando mucho-dijo sonriendo levemente-además, ya que recuperemos la magia, no solo conquistaremos Konoha, si no también este planeta-

-Tiene razón, solo un par de semanas-

…6 meses después…

Dos jóvenes caminaban por la calle, ambos sonriendo felices, quien no los conociera los confundiría como hermanos, uno de ellos era el de cabello rojo obscuro que tapaba su ojo derecho, el tenia por nombre Kyubi Tsuki, vestía con unos jeans negros un poco ajustados, converse blancos y rojo de bota, una camisa a cuadros roja con los dos primeros botones sin abotonar, el segundo joven que se mantenía un poco mas serio, es Gaara no Sabaku vestía con una camisa polo negra, unos shorts azules obscuros y vans negros, su cabello rojo sangre estaba despeinado y en la frente tenia tatuado el kanji del amor, en conclusión eran chicos "comunes y corrientes", aunque de comunes y corrientes no tenían nada, pues el primero es el rey demonio de las nueve colas Kyubi no yoko, y el segundo uno de lo cuatro generales, Shukaku el demonio mapache de la arena.

-entonces Kyubi-sama ¿hoy trabajara?-pregunto el pelirrojo del tatuaje.

-si, sabes que no podemos darnos el lujo de perder un día de trabajo, y hablando de trabajar ya es tarde, tomare la ruta al centro comercial-

-de acuerdo, que tenga buen día Kyubi-sama, yo iré ala biblioteca tal vez hoy tenga suerte- el mas bajo asintió levemente y tomo el cruce hacia la derecha.

-nos vemos en la noche Gaara- camino ha paso lento por la ruta principal durante unos minutos asta llegar a un gran edificio, de varios pisos.

….

Un atractivo pelirrojo caminaba por los pasillos de un gigantesco centro comercial, mientras bebía un café moka, subió por las escaleras eléctricas y fue hacia un gran local, llamado "Burger Queen", entro y saludo a la chica del segundo turno.

-Tenten-chan, llegaste temprano-dedujo sonriente, la chica se sonrojo bastante.

-hola Kyubi-san, me alegro verte ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-pregunto sonriendo apenada.

-Haaa a sabes, como siempre ¿y el tuyo?-

-muy bueno (mejor ahora que te veo) y normal heheh- el pelirrojo arqueo una ceja, confuso ante la cara de la joven, es bonita, cabello castaño atado en dos lazos chinos, un muy grande y exagerado busto, ojos color miel y piel blanca, su nombre: Tenten Ama.

\- bien Ten-chan, ¿Dónde esta Tsunade?- la castaña miro hacia la oficina y el oji-marron asintió entendiendo al instante-dijo que tenia una entrega para mi, que cuando llegara fuera directo con ella-

-si, ella esta ahí esta algo molesta, así que tenga cuidado Kyubi-san-miro ala chica y le sonrío de nuevo sonrojándola.

….

Una voluptuosa rubia de busto gigante se encontraba en su despacho, su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas, ojos miel, aparte de poseer una mirada seria y fría, tecleaba algunas cosas en su ordenador, cuando un leve toque a la puerta llamo su atención.

-Adelante!- dijo/grito, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Kyubi un tanto nervioso- Tsuki-kun, pensé que se te habías olvidado que hoy trabajas-hablo, haciéndose la enojada, el joven negó repetidas veces algo asustad- Hahaha! Estoy bromeando… solo quiero proponerte algo-

-hum ¿q-que, que me quiere ofrecer jefa?-

-quiero contratarte permanentemente, como jefe de supervisión y como primera tarea quiero que hagas encuestas de calidad, aquí en el centro comercial, son 30 hazlas todas y te subiré el sueldo un 15%-

-¿E-enserio?-pregunto tembloroso

-si, ahora…largo!-ordeno lanzándole unas cuantas cosas en el proceso a un muy asustado Kyubi.

…30 minutos después…..

-Pasen y hagan una encuesta, quien la conteste toda tendrá un cupón para una big queen gratis- solo le faltaban 3 encuestas, y ya nadie quería hacerlas, un tano frustrado camino hacia las zonas de moda, sin darse cuenta, choco con una joven, cayendo sobre ella.

-haa lo siento, no me di cuenta- poniéndose e pie, extendió su mano ayudando ala joven.

-no hay problema ttebayo-dijo con entusiasmo, esa chica, era linda en verdad, cabello rubio suelto asta las caderas, un largo y despeinado mechón que pasa por en medio de de su fino rostro, en el cual poseía dos extrañas marcas como bigotes, que la hacían lucir muy linda y tierna, su piel bronceada y sus ojos azules como el cielo, aparte una sonrisa que lo hiso sonrojar.

-en verdad lo siento-aun sin dejar que la chica dijera algo mas, corrió como alma que lleva el shinigami, con su cara roja de vergüenza, camino hasta elevador y bajo asta el primer piso.

Su día aparte de ese extraño encuentro, paso normal, hiso las encuestas el mismo y regalo los cupones, aunque tarde se dio cuenta que perdió su teléfono móvil, no le tomo mucha importancia pues sabia que no lo encontraría pero también que tendría que trabajar y ahorrar mucho si quería conseguir otro, muy a su pesar.

…..

Caminaba por las nocturnas calles de Hatagaya, pensando en lo mucho que estaría sufriendo su pobre móvil, llego al cruce peatonal, estando a punto de cruzarlo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Hey!-volteo hacia la derecha, para su sorpresa, ahí estaba la chica del centro comercial, entro en pánico.

-e-eres tu, eh ya dije que lo sentía, es enserio-dijo nervioso.

-eso no importa, estoy aquí por que encontré esto- saco de su bolso, un aparato color rojo.

-Mi móvil!-grito sorprendido y aliviado-me alegro tanto que lo haya…-fue interrumpió por la oji-azul

-calla!-ordeno seria-estas muy diferente, no te hubiera reconocido a no ser por este pequeño móvil, no hubiera descubierto tu identidad, el mensaje que te descubrió fue "Kyubi-sama no se le olvide traer mas papel sanitario, me dio diarrea de nuevo", valla eso me pareció patético ttebayo, y mas aun siendo para… el rey demonio Kyubi no Yoko!-grito apuntándole con el dedo acusadoramente, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Heroína Natsu!-no podía creerlo, ella estaba ahí-e-espera, hablemos y dame mi móvil- mas calmado intento acercarse, fue detenido por la rubia.

-¿quieres tu móvil?!-el pelirrojo asintió-ten tu móvil-lanzo el aparato hacia la cara del joven pelirrojo, aprovechando el descuido de este, se lanzo hacia el con un pequeño cuchillo en la mano, dispuesta a atacar al ojimarron.

…

Bien bien, aquí estoy con mi nueva historia, se que no es muy buena pero trato de mejorar y dar mi mayor esfuerzo; para aclarar una cosa Kyubi es el rey demonio que en el anime real es Maou, Shukaku/Gaara en el anime es Alsiel/Shiro, Tenten es Chiho, Tsunade es la gerente de el Mg'ronalds, la heroína Natsu es Emi/Emilia.

También quiero aclarar que lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos, aunque esto lo tuve que decir desde un principio je lo siento .

Todos se estarán preguntado ¿Sasuke como general demonio? Jeje es que no se me el nombre de todos lo bijus y el fue el primero que me vino ala mente.

Por ultimo en esta historia, tratare de no hacer el Demonio/Heroína tan tardado, pues será fundamental en la trama que ambos terminen juntos cuanto antes, también que tratare de seguir la historia verdadera, pero le daré unos pocos (muchos) toques generales, que en lo personal hubiera sido genial/triste/gracioso/malo/bueno/aceptable agregar, además también tengo que decir que no tengo a muchos personajes para agregar y necesito ayuda, si se interesan en colaborar manden imbox.

Personajes aun no decididos:

-Riko (amiga de Emi)

-Olba (quien se une con Lucifer para destruir al rey D. Y la heroína)

-Ángel Sariel (el ultimo villano)

-La casera (la señora gorda que va a Hawái)

-Emerada (la chica de pelo verde)

\- Albert (el musculoso de pelo blanco)

-Lucifer/Uruchihara (ya esta decidido)

-Suzuno/Crestia (Decidida)

Creo que son todos, si falta alguien me avisan eeh, mande inbox si tienen alguna idea para estos personajes.

Sayonara amig s!

Nota final: Todos los personajes deben de ser de Naruto, por ejemplo…. Olba-Madara o así.


End file.
